custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing and Dance with Barney (Mads4you2's version)
Sing and Dance with Barney is the last episode of barney and friends for season 17 (Not to be confused with the season 5 home video of the same name) Plot The Kids discover that Ms. Mailgirl planned a sing-along party for them. Their first stop is grandpa's farm. After the trip, The Kids (Exept for Abbie) leave for lunch. Then, Abbie and the dinosaurs; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff go on a camping trip at a real campsite. After that, Stella The Storyteller comes up as a surprise for Barney. They go on their last trip for the sing-along; Fairytale land. After the trip, The Kids come back Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Ms. Mailgirl (Cameo) * Joey * Abbie * Maddie * Ian * Tracy * Ben * Kaylee * Melanie * Stella The Storyteller Songs # Barney theme song # Look out the window # If you're happy and you know it # Mr. Sun # Down on Grandpa's farm # BINGO # Do Your ears hang low # Itsy Bitsy Spider # You Can Count on me # Growing # The Airplane Song # The Clapping Song # A-Camping We Will Go # The Green Grass # Me and My Teddy # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Castles So High # The Sleeping Princess # If all the raindrops # That's what a rainbow is (Sung by the tune of Just Imagine) # You Can Count on me (Reprise) # It's Good To Be Home # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his season 17 voice, and costume * Baby Bop has her season 17 voice, and costume * BJ has his season 17 voice, and costume * Riff is played by Katie Baughn * This is Maddie's Final appearance, Maddie would later return in Shalom Barney: Israel Circus Fun! * Before The "If you're happy and you know it". song, Barney comes to life * all of Abbie's friends (But Not her) leave for lunch before the "You can count on me" song, they return after the fairytale land trip. * This is the last cast reunion of season 17, the first being "We Love You Barney" * "I Love You" plays during the camping trip, at the end of this episode, It gets replaced by "It's Good To Be Home" * This is the last season 17 episode. the last home video of it being Three Wishes * This is the last time we see the Season 17 set * This is the 39th time No one says "Goodbye" at the end * This epsode is funded by Pillow Pets, BrushPets, Dream Lites, and Glow Pets * This is the last episode where "That's what a rainbow is" is sung * "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Stella the Storyteller's favorite song * Stella makes a big come back in this episode * The Camp set from "Camp Wunnarunnaround is reused for the camping scene * all the kids from "Season 17" appear in this episode * Tracy wears the same shirt in "Three Wishes". * The same group appears without Melanie in "We Love You barney" * The Secrets of Barney are finally going to be revealed in this episode * This was considered to be Ella's first appearance * the "Boogie and dance" part of the clapping song does not appear Category:Barney & Friends Season 17 Category:2016 episodes